HE WAS MY SAVIOUR A FRIDAY THE 13TH FANFIC
by USSRXNUCLEAR
Summary: THEY sent her away to be 'rehabilitised'. THEY were wrong. When two different types of evil cross the same path, how can it feel so right?
1. Chapter one: Get out

\--

Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Voorhees or any of the Friday the 13th characters I use in this or future chapters... and if I did, I wouldn't share him! ;)

This story isn't just rated for the swearing, it will contain detailed sex, murder and more later on so please don't read if this isn't for you.

Updates will come depending on reviews and votes!

\--

Chapter 1: Get out

 **Narrators** **POV**

"THIS IS THE FORTH FUCKING TIME THIS MONTH! SHE'S GOING TO GET YOUR KIDS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" He shouts, taking another swig of his beer.

"She's my DAUGHTER!" She shouts back, frantically taking handfuls of her hair in her hands.

"I DON'T-i don't know. But she can't stay here, it's clear that no matter what we fucking try she won't stop! If she's not bringing weapons, life threatening weapons, into our home, then she's turning up with hundreds sometimes even thousands of pounds because she's selling god only knows what to god only knows who!" he says, taking a deep breath. " Go... go and talk to her. Let her know that enough is enough."

"No." She sobs, "no, my baby girl, I c-can't..."

"Babe," he whispers, standing up and nearly falling over, "we tried, we tried, we explained to her what was going to happen if she didn't stop this and she didn't listen. She needs help or she is going to bring herself and everyone around her down." he wraps his arm drunkenly around her. "We need to send her to that rehabilitation camp, what's it called... Camp... Camp Crystal Lake."

She sniffles before taking a deep breath. "You're right. You're right. Ok."

"Of course i'm right. Now go talk to her. It'll sound better coming from you." he says, slowly patting her back and pushing her towards the door.

\--

 **Hope's POV:**

I sat on my bed, twisting my butterfly knife dangerously fast in my hand. HOW DARE HE COME INTO OUR HOME, MANIPULATE MY MOTHER AND THEN HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL _ME_ TO LEAVE! DID HE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MY UNEMPLOYED MOM GOT THIS HOUSE?!! My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as I hear my bedroom door creak open. I quickly fold the knife and hide it under my lap.

"It's okay baby, it's only mommy." she whispers softly. She takes a seat on the end of my bed. "This..." she stops and takes a deep breath. "This is the third time this week, isn't it?" she begins, "i'm not even gonna ask just like I never have and to be honest, I don't really care but your father..."

"Don't call him that!" I growl, looking her sharply in the eye.

"Ok, Thomas, doesn't like it when you bring things like _that_ home with you" she says, motioning to the knife partially sticking out from under my leg.

"It's ok mom, you don't have to say anymore, I heard everything... plus I knew that one day you wouldn't be able to cope with me being like this anymore. I get it. I'll go away for a while. Hell, i'll go away forever if that's what you want." I pause and take a deep breath, "don't forget all i've done for you, and why i've turned out this way. These are the opportunities _I_ have and i'm taking them."

She places her hand on my lap. "I know darlin, I know."

I smile and cuddle into her.

"You know why I named you Hope?" she whispers, stroking her hand through my hair. "...because after I lost your father, I thought my life was over, but then I had you. He would've been so proud to have a daughter and the best thing is, when I look into your eyes, I see him." she sighs.

I nuzzle my head into her chest as I drift off to sleep.

\--

 **Authors note:**

Sorry the first chapter was so short and probably isn't the best. I promise ya'll it'll get more interesting by chapter 5. Remember to leave a review so I know what my readers want to see!

До свидания!


	2. Chapter two:Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

\--

Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Voorhees or any of the Friday the 13th characters I use in this or future chapters... and if I did, I wouldn't share him! ;)

This story isn't just rated for the swearing, it will contain detailed sex, murder and more later on so please don't read if this isn't for you.

Updates will come depending on reviews and votes!

\--

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

 **Narrators POV:**

The next few days passed by quickly. They were mainly spent packing, phoning around and booking a place at the actual site... Nothing too weird. Hope, however, spent her remaining days sorting through her belongings. She didn't have very much, a couple of pairs of clothes, her laptop and of course her butterfly knife. That was all she intended on taking. Not like she had anything else to bring. She knew she would never be coming back here. This was her 'step fathers' way of getting her out of his skin so he could drink and sleep and watch TV in peace. She didn't care about that though. It was her mother she would miss the most. They had gone through thick and thin together... and now she couldn't rid herself of the horrible feeling that she wasn't going to get to see her again. She packs a few remaining items into her large backpack and takes it outside to place on the back of her motorcycle.

"Hope!" her mum suddenly shouts, running out from the house. "Don't go yet!"

"Mom, i've gotta be there by 5, it's a 2 hour drive." she begins, pulling her backpack over her shoulders.

"I-I can't believe this is actually it." she says, extending her arms out and pulling her into a hug.

Hope immediately pulls away. "Don't!" she growls, turning on her engine.

"This is best for the both of us."

Her mother steps backwards as she starts to drive off...

 **Hope's POV:**

It was such a hot day. I really couldn't be bothered driving for hours to get to some stupid place I knew I was going to hate. It didn't help that my mom tried to act all 'sympathetic'. This was _her_ call to send me away like this. Her choice. Being brought up to respect her was the only thing that had stopped me flipping out. I had so many fond memories of that house and now I was probably not going to see it again - at least not for a very long time. Suppose the thing that really made me wanna get the fuck outta there was the fact that she had the nerve to try and hug me. After she stood there while I was _kicked out_ of my own home, she still believes i'm just gonna... gonna forget?! I start my engine and just drive. Not even looking back. If she wanted to be rid of me then so be it.

 _3 hours later..._

The drive took long enough. I eventually find the place with the help of a couple of locals. It looked alright for a rehabilitation camp: decorated and yet still had a grown-up jist. I pull up in front of what I can only assume is the reception due to it's lack of signposts, park my ride and walk towards the entrance.

"Hello? Hello?" I hear a voice yell from behind me. I turn a see a small woman standing a few metres away.

"Umm, hi, i'm Hope, you've..." I begin.

"Ahh, yes! Your mother called not 10 minutes ago, asking whether you arrived safely. I'll give her a call and let her know you're here. Nice to meet you. I'm Nikki. I basically run this place - with the help of my 2 sons of course!" she laughs, "that your cycle?" she askes, pointing at my ride.

"Yep." I reply.

"Oh, now isn't she a beauty, shame we don't have any places to store it seeing as most of the people who come here have just gotten outta prison and either don't or can't afford a car... Anyway, we don't have anywhere to store it, you're gonna have to take it off site it's a safety issue." she says, sternly.

"Nope, I don't own many things in this world but this bike is one of them, it goes where ever I go. Don't like it, i'm more than happy to leave." I reply, making eye contact for the first time with her.

She clashes her lips together before muttering. "Fine I guess, god I don't know why I bother trynna help you people when you won't even help yourselves... Dinner time will be at 7:30, until then I suggest you go unpack in your room, yours is 7A, 8th floor. Miss supper, you miss it. Lights out at 10. And no funny business. You behave yourself!" She turns and walks off into the building.

I mentally laugh. I'd only been here 5 minutes and I was already breaking the rules. It then hits me. "... _usually the people who come here have just got outta prison..."_ Wait so all if not most of the other 'campers' were technically inmates? ...That made me the outsider!!

" _No, no, no. Stop, stop, stop yourself. Even if they are, everyone's in the same boat here. They just wanna get better and get on with their lives...'_ I tell myself.

I adjust my backpack over my shoulder and walk towards the large building about 20 metres from the reception, the only building that could possibly be fit for living. I open the large wooden door and slowly walk inside. " _Not too bad."_ I think to myself as I climb the stairs. _"Only 7 more floors..."_ I think to myself as I drag myself upwards. I was so tired. Once I reach the 8th floor I am greeted by loud, distorted music coming from down the corridor. " _Please don't let it be next to my room"_ I growl to myself, walking towards my room. " _Yup, would be my luck wouldn't it."_ I say, unlocking my door and loudly slamming it. I'd only been here a few minutes and already someone had pissed me off without even opening their mouth. I throw my bag on my bed and begin to unpack. " _God i'll glad once this day is over..."_

Glad I managed to make this one a little longer this time xD! Again hope it's getting more interesting for you guys. Will try and get at least 10 chapters done in the next week to give ya'll something to read!

До свидания!


End file.
